


she's a tempting animal

by lvpin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gold Digger, idk where niall and zayn are, whipped!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvpin/pseuds/lvpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spends too much and i never tell her no, i just can't let her go</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a tempting animal

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of inspired by the new leaked song. i hope it's not too bad, enjoy!

Harry smiles as he watches his girlfriend browsing through all the clothes and jewellery stores she can find in the shopping centre. He knows that he'll be the one forking out money for whatever she picks out, but he's not that bothered really because he loves her and he would do anything for her.

"Harry," she calls from where she's headed towards the changing room. "Can you come help me here please?" He quickly makes his way over to her, almost stumbling when she shoves a bunch of clothes into his arms. "Hold these for me while I try on this skirt," she says, and then steps into the change room and locks the door behind her. Harry just smiles and juggles the clothes a little until he has a good grip on them. It isn't too long before she's coming out of the change room shaking her head and muttering words that sound like "not thin enough" and "need to work out more". Harry doesn't bother trying to tell her that she's beautiful and thin enough already because she doesn't take compliments unless she's demanding you to say nice things about her.

"It didn't fit then?" he asks instead, instantly regretting it when she turns to him because if looks could kill he would have been dead last week.

Clearing her throat, she says in a hard voice, "No," and then she walks away to return the skirt to the shelf. Harry follows after her, mentally condemning himself for upsetting his beautiful girlfriend. When she returns she tells Harry to go and pay for all the items while she goes and waits in the car because she wants to go home. Saying no is not an option so he smiles and kisses her cheek, whispering, "Okay. I won't be long love." She rolls her eyes and leaves without saying another word. Harry watches her as she walks and smiles, because even though she's mean he loves her and would do anything for her.

 

After paying for the clothes and meeting her back at the car, she asks to go home so he drives her home. When he pulls up in front of her house he goes to kiss her but she quickly gets out of the car, waves and then runs up the driveway and into her home. Harry sighs and shakes his head, and he's wondering why he lets her treat him this way. He knows the answer, he always knows the answer, because he asks himself this question all the time. The answer will always be the same: because he loves her and would do anything for her.

He drives home after that, ready to have a soak in the tub and then relax, but the universe has different plans. Louis and Liam are waiting in Louis and Harry's shared flat when he gets home, and Harry sighs and rolls his eyes because Louis does this all the time. Waits around for Harry to come home from a date with his girlfriend and then hurl questions at him about why he stays with her and how he deserves better. Harry tries to explain why he doesn't leave her, tries to explain that even though she's a bitch she is quite lovely - even though Harry doesn't see her lovely side, isn't actually certain she's got one - but Louis doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that Harry is in love, and it's worth it all because he loves her and would do anything for her.

"How much did you spend on her today, Harry?" is the first thing that Louis says. Harry has every intention of just ignoring him and not letting Louis lecture him again for the same thing as the day before, but it's  _Louis_ and Harry can't ever ignore Louis.

"Can we not please, Lou? Not today at least," Harry whines in his drawl, but Louis shakes his head. 

"We're doing this, Harry. She treats you like shit, Harry! You don't love her, she doesn't love you and you both need to go your different ways. You deserve so much better than, and you know it." Harry knows this. He's heard all of this before, from Louis, from the other boys, from his mum, hell even  _Simon_ had said something before. But they don't understand, they don't understand that Harry loves her and would do anything for her.

Harry shakes his head and shrugs off his coat, throwing it over the back of the couch. "I love her, Louis. I tell you this all the time, when will you get it? I love her."

Liam speaks up then, "She doesn't love you, though, Harry. She doesn't love you and that's not fair to you."

"I know, okay? I know, but I love her." And with that Harry walks away, not in the mood for anymore of this because it's just one big endless cycle and he can't handle much more of it tonight. He knows and understands what everyone is saying. He knows that she's using him for the money and fame, but he loves her even if she doesn't love him back. He loves her and would do anything for her.


End file.
